valentine
by lilymegpoid
Summary: hari valentine adalah hari dimana gadis gadis mengirimkan surat cinta atau coklat kepada seorang pria di sukai .sedang hanji ingin memberi rivaille coklat yang berisi wasabi dan pasta cabai hanya sekedar untuk mengerjai namun reaksi rivaille di luar dugaannya


Orang tua hanji bercerai pada usianya 7 itu ia tak tahu apa yang ia tahu kalau ia terpisah dari kakaknya. Kira,kakanya tingal di januarius .sedang hanji tingal di maria bersekolah di recon high. ia tingal sendiri di rumah karena ibunya ke luar negri. Hari ini senin entah kenapa ia terlambat ia berlari menuju sekolah agar tak lebih parahnya ia mendapatkan hukuman super sadis dari levi rivaille ketua kedisiplinan. gerbang akan ditutup ia menambahkan kecepatan dan untungnya ia dapat masuk sekolah

" kau terlambat mata empat " teriak seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya

" heh!.bukankah terlambat itu saat gerbang ditutup seluruhnya dan aku masuk sebelum gerbang di tutup levi" kata hanji mendekati levi

" tetap saja kau terlambat " katanya dengan wajah datar

" bel saja belum bunyi"

" cih baiklah kau boleh masuk" kata levi dengan wajah sebal

" dan jika kau terlambat lagi aku tak segan segan menghukummu" kata levi dengan nada intimidasi dan aura gelap di sekitanya

memang menyeramkan orang satu mukanya sedatar tembok berlin dan sikapnya lebih dingin dari es kutub selatan. Tapi yang tak habis ia pikir kenapa dia punya fans sebanyak ini. Kata hanji dalam hati saat ia memasukan sepatunya ke dalam loker. Seperti biasa para fangirl rivaille berisik memangil nama laki laki yang tingginya hanya 160 senti. Tak jarang levi membentak fangirlnya sendiri karena terlalu berisik. Meskipun di bentak fangirlnya sepertinya bermental lebih kuat dari baja. Sampailah hanji di kelasnya nampaknya kelanya sibuk dengan sesuatu

" ada pr ya?" Tanya hanji ke erd

" tidak ada kok" kata erd

" oh" hanji mendekati petra yang sedang menulis sesuatu

" nulis apa petra?" Tanya hanji

" surat cinta untuk levi kun" kata petra hanji menaikkan satu alisnya

" pasti di buang" kata hanji datar ,petra mencubit tangan hanji

" kau ini jangan membuatku patah semangat"

" ngomong ngomong yang nulis Cuma anak perampuan?" Tanya hanji ke petra sembari duduk dibangkunya yang terletak di belakang bangku petra

" mereka nulis surat cinta. sekarang hari valentine "

" oh begitu,pantesan dari tadi bau coklat melulu"

" kau tak memberi coklat kepada seseorang?" Tanya petra

"malas ah"

keith masuk ke dalam kelas dan kelas pun di mulai. Seharian ini teman temanya berisik sekali membicarakan tentang valentine. Setelah sekolah berakhir osis akan mengadakan rapat . hanji adalah wakil tahun recon high mengadakan pertukaran budaya dengan sekolah tahun ini adalah zaft high yang akan berkunjung ke sekolah hanji

" jadi jadwal yang akan di langsungkan saat zaft high datang adalah berkeliling sekolah dan kampus kita " kata erwin

"lalu siapa yang akan jadi pemandu mereka karena aku harus ke luar kota untuk mengikuti tes ketentaraan?" lanjut Erwin

" jangan aku, aku ada acara keluarga" kata gunter

"kuputuskan hanji dan levi saja" kata Erwin

keduanya kaget

" tunggu Erwin kenapa aku dan levi?" kata hanji

" karena kau yang akan mengantikanku dan levi yang akan mengawasi " kata Erwin

" kau pikir aku tak bias melaksanakanya dengan baik " kata hanji

" bukan begitu,maksudku levi sebagai penjaga ketertiban" kata Erwin

" kau pikir aku satpam pak tua" kata levi datar

" sudahlah pokoknya kalian berdua yang bertugas" kata Erwin

" cih merepotkan" gerutu levi

rapat pun berakhir .levi dan hanji berjalan beriringan di lorong levi mematahkan hati banyak gadis seperti menolak surat cinta sampai membuang coklat buatan mereka . saat levi membuka lokernya .loker itu penuh dengan surat surat muka sebal dia memunguti surat surat itu dan tanpa ampun membuangnya ke tempat sampah

" cih merepotkan. Oi mata empat Bantu sedikit"

" males,aku mau pulang" saat hanji akan berjalan rivaille mengambil jam tangan miliknya

" oi kembalikan chibi" teriak hanji

"aku tak akan mengembalikanya kalau kau tak membantuku" kata rivaille

" baiklah baiklah" kata hanji memunguti surat dan coklat yang tercecer di bawah

membuang semuanya ke tempat sampah .sunguh sangat disayangkan bila benda yang di buat sepenuh hati ini di buang ke tempat sampah .yah mau bagaimana lagi memang begitulah sifat levi

hanji pulang terpisah, ia melewati toko coklat ia melihat ada banyak satunya yang menarik perhatiannya adalah coklat yang berisi wasabi dan pasta cabai tanpa babibu hanji membelinya untuk ngerjain levi,

keesokan harinya hanji datang lebih pagi dan seperti biasa levi belum datang karena ia terlalu pagi .hanji memutuskan untuk ke kelas saat itu .ia menungu jam masuk sambil membaca buku kesayanganya .kelas mulai ramai. Petra masuk dengan wajah sedih

" kenapa?" Tanya hanji

" levi kun membuang surat cinta ku hanji" kata petra mulai menangis

" sudah kubilangkan " kata hanji

" masih banyak pria lain yang lebih ganteng dari pada si pendek itu" kata petra

" baru sadar kau"kata hanji seraya tertawa

" hei hei hei kalian tahu gak cintaku diterima armin" kata annie dengan ekspresi senang ikut nimbrung obrolan hanji dan petra

" dia bilang padamu?"

" iya ,dia langsung memakan coklat miliku dan berkata aku menerimamu" kata annnie

" enaknya annie san" kata petra lesu

" kenapa ?" Tanya annie

" dia ditolak levi" kata hanji

" oh aku turut sedih sis" kata annie

" eh hanji,itu coklat untuk siapa?" Tanya annnie

" oh ini coklat jebakan,coklat ini isinya wasabi sama pasta cabai" kata hanji

" kau tak mungkin memakanya,untuk siapa?" Tanya petra

" tak mungkinlah aku memakanya, aku mau ngerjain levi hihihi" kata hanji

" ide bagus itu" kata petra semangat sepertinya ia memiliki dendam

" uhm,tapi kalau menurutku pasti dia akan membuangnya" kata annie

" akan kupaksa ia memakanya"kata hanji

" aku ikut!" kata petra semangat

" ikut apa" Tanya hanji

" ikut lihat mukanya levi di kerjain hahahaha" kata petra

sudah kentara sekali kalau petra emang dendam sama levi kedua temannya pun hanya bias facepalm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sementara itu di lain kelas levi melihat Erwin menerima banyak sekali coklat dari fan girlnya sendiri.

" kau tak memakannya ?mengingatkau adalah pengemar coklat" kata gunter

" tak kalau aku memakanya di hadapan mereka" kata Erwin menoleh ke gerombolan gadis gadis yang tak lain adalah fangirlnya

" nanti dikira aku menerima cinta mereka" lanjut Erwin dan muka gunter pun pucat

" kenapa kau pucat?" Tanya levi yang berada di sebelah gunter

" kemarin aku memakan coklat buata seorang gadis di hadapan gadis itu,cih pantesan dia gembira sekali,aku harus mengkonfirmasinya" kata gunter langsung pergi

" memang seperti itu ya?" Tanya levi

" iya, maka dari itu jangan langsung memakan coklatnya" kata Erwin

" kalau kau pasti langsung kau buangkan" lanjut Erwin

setelah berjam jam mengikuti pelajaran akhirya sekolah pun usai .hanji bilang ingin memberinya menuggu di matahari sudah turun ke peraduan. Kacamata sialan itu juga membuatnya berapa lama menuggu akhirnya hanji datang dengan wajah tanpa dosa

" hai kau sudah lama menunggu" kata hanji

" sudahlah to the point saja apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku" kata levi sebal

" ini" kata hanji menyodorkan kotak berwarna merah kepada levi

" apa ini?" kata levi

" buka saja" kata hanji

saat di buka levi di dalam kotak itu ada coklat ukuranya pas untuk sekali lahap. Levi memengang coklat teringat pada omongan Erwin di kelas .sudah lama ia menyukai hanji tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakanya .hanji akan meningalkan levi namun levi menahan tanganya .levi memasukan coklat itu kedalam mulut dan dia mengunyah coklat itu rasa manis pedas,menyengat (rasa pedas yang sangat dominan) membuat levi menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa itu. hanji tertawa laknat dan temanya siapa lagi kalau bukan petra dan annie pun tertawa di balik pintu .puas tertawa mereka berdua pun pergi pulang kerumah masing masing .

" hahahahahahaha" hanji tertawa puas

" mata empat sialan"

setelah coklat itu habis di dalam mulutnya levi langsung mencium bibir hanji agar wanita sialan merasakan apa yang rongga mulutnya rasakan .mulut hanji yang terbuka pun memberikan akses untuk lidah levi yang kaget gelagapan di dalam mulut mereka . hanji melawan dengan berusaha mendorong lidah levi keluar .namun itu tak berhasil karena tenaga levi jauh lebih besar dari dirinya. Hanji merasakan pedas dan menyengat di dalam ronga mulutnya .kali ini ia salah menargetkan korban. Akhirnya levi mengakhiri ciuman tersebut

" kau gila baka" teriak hanji yang juga kehabisan nafas

" salahmu mengerjaiku" kata levi yang juga kehabisan nafas

" sudahlah aku pulang" kata hanji meningalkan levi

namun levi menahan sekali lagi tangan ia ingin menyatakan perasaanya pada hanji

" apa lagi" kata hanji

" maukah kau menjadi istriku" kata levi

" apa katamu" kata hanji tak percaya

" maukah kau menjadi istriku" levi mengulangi sekali lagi kata katanya

" apa apaan kau" kata hanji gugup

" menurutku kalau kita pacaran itu bukanlah sebuah kejelasan hubungan,aku ingin hubungan kita jelas dimata hukum dan agama"

sejak awal hanji juga menyukai rivaille namun karena levi orangnya seperti itu makanya ia lebih memilih menjadi teman

" tapi, apa kau sudah yakin ?"

" ya" kata levi mantap

" tapikan kita masih kelas 3 SMA dan aku masih mau kuliah" kata hanji

" siapa yang bilang kita akan menikah sekarang bodoh,kau akan menjadikanmu calon istriku untuk saat ini. kau ingin sekolah sekolah. kau akan menikah denganku, bagaimana jawabanmu?"kata levi

" aku kau belum tahu apa apa tentang aku dan aku belum tahu tentang dirimu" kata hanji

" maka dari itu mulai sekarang kita saling mengenal" kata levi


End file.
